The Elusive Referral Trick - By Terrorbladestormrage
The elusive referral trick - Working as of 9/11/12 NOTE: THIS IS FOR ADVANCED PLAYERS. You should have some basic understanding of the game before trying this. I am known as terrorbladestorm in game. Please find me if you want to try this out. You are also encouraged to use me as your partner in using the referral trick. (SUPER DISCLAIMER) I spent alot of time and money testing this system, so I have seen pretty much all the bugs and other stuff that could happen. Just to give you some number, I have 11 paid alts because I have failed this trick 11 times when I was testing. That was to prove that referring yourself does not work. If you try this without supervision and fail, do not blame me or ask me why. DO THIS AT UR OWN RISK if you plan to do this with someone else. I am not responsible for any drama or failures that might occur if you choose another player to try this trick with. What is the trick? Basically you can exploit the referal system and get extra TC when you spend IRL dollars. This is proven to work by me MULTIPLE times. Example, spend $125 and you get 25 tc right? Well using my trick, someone else will get 6 TC from your $125. And that someone else can share 3 TC back to you. Thus you got 28 TC for the price of $125. Under social skills, read recruitment skill. It describe why someone else gets 6 TC Is this legal? Yep, I have a email from glitchless team saying this is fine. Cause I reported this as an exploit back in 2011 but the glitchless team just ignored it and said it wasn't really an exploit. The reason glitch didn't prevent this exploit is 2 reason. 1. He gets money when a referee spends money 2. How exactly do you detect this exploit when 2 real person are doing it? What is required of the trick? You actually need two real person to do the trick. You CANNOT refer yourself. I have tried more than 10 different ways to refer myself,always ended up failing. However you are free to try to refer yourself but if you fail you wasted 1 TC on an alt. *''Disclaimer If you refer yourself and fail, do not come asking me why. I have given you fair warning here that referring yourself will almost always fail. '' I am interested, how do you do it? You need someone you can trust first. This is the hardest part because that someone can just not give you the 3 TC... You can always use my referal link (below) and I will promise to share the extra tc with you 50-50. But you are also free to use your own friends. Of course I would really appreciate it if you used my referal link since I did alot of tests and invested heaviliy to make this a public service. Ultimately, it is your choice, go with whatever feels best for you. Anyways, lets make an example. Emilia and I are REALLY good friends irl and in game. We wish to exploit the system. 1. I give emilia my referal (This is my real referral link btw, so use this if you decide to partner with me) link: http://www.nodiatis.com/?iSgaKawusmsiWKS 2. Emilia creates a BRAND NEW level 1 account using my referal link. 3. Emilia spends $125 dollars on her new level 1(actally only about $112 because of the glitchless % discount) and buys 25 TC. 4. I receive 6 TC because Emilia bought the $120 or more worth of TC, as stated in the recruitment skill under social skills. 5. I give 3 TC back to emilia. We both benefit (Emilia's new level 1 will of course have to spend 1 TC to get 4 weeks of face, then trade the 24 TC back to Emilia, but from that point on, that level 1 will also be linked to me. Thus Emilia will never spend money on emilia, she will only spend money on the level 1 alt)